Seat back adjustment mechanisms and easy entry seat release mechanisms are well known. One example of an existing combined, disc-type seatback recliner/easy entry mechanism is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,665. Other examples of prior patents disclosing such devices include but are not limited to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,611,599; 5,755,491; 5,536,217; 4,930,841; 4,668,013; 4,634,181; and 4,629,251.